Running In Place
by Bizarrejoe
Summary: Jared Shapiro has always loved Blossom from afar, but when she comes with her college professor to his Hardware store, Jarred finally has a chance to confess his feelings for her. Blossom's response is completely reasonable, considering who confessed to her.


Blossom and Dexter are at the hardware store. Dexter needs some new tools and needs Blossom for heavy lifting.

Blossom spots Jared working in an apron and slapping on price tags

He sees her and tries to wave

Blossom has none of it

Blossom grabs Dexter by the head and shoves her tongue down his throat

Moaning unnecessarily loud

She makes Dexter grab her butt

Jared, after watching for a full minute, goes to the bathroom and cries

Not even a minute later he listens to someone coming in

Their movements are awkward but hurried

He knows there is more than one because he can hear two different tones gasping for breath

he listens to them getting in the stall next to his and close it behind them

With a heart full of dread he remains immobile and silent right where he is, because he knows how bad it would be to get out at this moment

But he suspects whats about to happen

he doesn't think, he doesn't believe that it would happen

because my blossom isn't that kind of girl

Jared hears a small metallic clinck coming from the ground

A look below the stall confirms that a pair of black jeans and the belt holding them up just hit the ground

He looks up to the ceiling, begging to any deity that is out there to not let this happen

"please, please stop this" he begs internally begs

...

for the next five minutes, the only thing that could be heard in that bathroom was the sound of a girl choking on a massive dick

when they finally stopped, Jared let out a sigh of relief

A part of him, still hoped that the black pants and pink loafers were just a coincidence

That the people in the stall were completely unrelated to blossom and her "partner"

That hope was instantly crushed when he heard them speak

"I though you were going to rrun out of brreath"

"Oh please, you'll need more than that if you want to leave me breathless"

"I know one way"

"Oh yeah? Which?"

"Turrn overr"

Jared saw blossom's feet move, indicating she was now facing the wall, looking towards the toilet

The man with the russian accent asked "you know whats coming, right?"

Blossom answered with "Yes, give it to me"

Even though that was their exchange, a part of Jared knew that the man wasn't speaking to her

Jared heard her breathing getting faster, rougher

and before anything happened, he hard another item fall to the ground

It was a pink pearl thong that remained between blossom's feet

he was incredulous that blossom could wear such a whorish, disgusting item

This truly couldn't be her

This is not the blossom he knew

or rather, the one that he imagined

Even though Jared knew what was about to happen, it still came as a surprise without warning to him

Along with the lewd, wet sound their sexes made when they encountered each other he heard something smack against the wall

he heard this sound repeat with every single thrust the made made

every single one came with a moan

or a groan

or a whimper

For the next half an hour these were the sounds that filled the bathroom

And they only grew in volume, frequency and intensity as time went on

Jared was trapped, there, he was telling his body to move but it refused to listen to him

Instead he was stuck listening to Blossom's moans

And she kept moaning and moaning and calling the Man's name

It all kept going and growing up until that 35th minute when all other sounds were overshadowed and muted by her loudest moan yet.

That was it, they both had came

Jared knew this because the next thing he heard after his ears stopped ringing was the sound of the man's cock coming out of Blossom's cunt with a wet pop

The next thing he saw looking down to the next stall was a semi steady stream of a thick white liquid

The man's cum made a sizeable puddle between blossom's feet

for a moment, he could hear blossom gasping for breath

It lasted all of thirty seconds, the same amount of time that it took for the white stream to stop

The only words he heard after that was the Man telling her "Told you"

Right after that, he picked his pants from the ground

And she picked her sorry excuse for a thong

And after both of them were presentable again, they opened the stall and left the bathroom

Yet again, Jared was left alone, sweaty and with a hole full of hurt where his heart should have been

Once he made sure that nobody else was on the bathroom, Jared came out form his stall

He went to a sink to clean his tears, and while he was doing that, he saw it on his reflection in the mirror

The rather big puddle of cum in the stall behind him

He saw around the place and saw that there was no mop in the room

But he knew that his manager would yell at him if he didn't clean it up

So, he took out his own personal handkerchief and approached it

It was right there, at that moment, when he was kneeling down, using his own handkerchief to clean another man's cum that he realized something

Something extremely important for him

This was probably the closest he was ever going to be to Blossom's womanhood

After realizing this, but without stopping his cleaning, he started to cry

Once the floor was clean, he threw the handkerchief in the garbage, and went out

Even though the hardware store was filled with people, it all felt empty

he felt empty

He walked toward his manager, and announced his intention to quit

He walked out of the store, and went to his house, he never wanted to come to this place again

he never wanted to see it

for the next few weeks, Jared confined himself to his own house, with only TV shows and pornography to keep him company

But it would all end, he was sure, in the next month, when we finally went away to college.

A life on campus was going to be better than this place. he could start anew

And so the day came when he finally joined the student body of the Townsville Academy Of Sciences where the biggest minds of his state came from

Nothing could bring his mood down this time

Or so he though, until he opened the door to his first classroom

There they were. The three of the set

One In green

One In blue

One In pink

The former powerpuff girls were going to study his same career

with his head down, he looked for a seat on the opposite site

and for a while, he convinced himself that this was okay, that he was going to be able to avoid them

Fifteen minutes later, he lifed his head to the sound of chalk on the board

And then he saw him, writing down his name. He was a tall, muscular redhead.

And the Man presented himself as Doctor Dexter Tartakovsky before he said

"I'm going to be your physics teacher, for the next semester"

that was it, he couldn't hear anything else

His mind was busy processing the fact that for the next four and a half months, he was going to be in the same room, with the love of his life

And the man who fucked her senseless right next to him

he couldn't stand it

so Jared stood up, walked out of of the room without saying anything

And ran

he ran so far away

he ran until he couldn't run anymore

And yet, he felt that he couldn't get away

not from this


End file.
